


Every Inch

by marshv



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Self-Esteem, Weight Issues, chubby!Gerard, very minor but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has always been self conscious, but he's felt a lot better since he started dating Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about Gerard feeling self conscious before a show and Frank reminding him how pretty he is.
> 
> ...because we need more chubby!Gerard fics dammit

Gerard stands in front of the mirror in the back stage dressing room and eyes his body in his tight pants. The little roll of his stomach bulges over the top of them and he grimaces. Damn his inability to stick to a diet. Exercise? Ha.  
  
He thinks back to when he first met Frank. Before the band. The tiny guitarist had looked at him like no one ever had before. It had been strange, being viewed as an object of desire. Strange and new. But not bad at all. Gerard got a giddy feeling remembering what Frank told him that day. It made him forget about how much he disliked his appearance.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Gerard pulls up his pants and turns to the side. The thin leather accentuates every curve of his thighs and ass, and, just like that, Gerard is reminded about how ugly he is.  
  
He huffs, giving up, and walks towards the door to the dressing room, ready to get the show started. Before he can get to the handle though, it opens and there, sticking his head through the opening, is Frank.  
  
"Oh shit, nice." Frank's eyes immediately go over Gerard and Gerard isn't sure if Frank is commenting on his body or his choice in fashion, but he's got a grin on his face that suggests he's taking a liking to how his ass looks.  
  
"Shut up these pants fucking suck." Gerard backs away to let his boyfriend into the room.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Frank gives him a look and shuts the door– locking it, Gerard notices, blushing at the implication– and drags Gerard toward the mirror. Standing behind him, Frank presses his lips to the back of Gerard's neck and sucks softly, just enough to make Gerard gasp.  
  
Frank grins– Gerard can feel the stretch of his mouth against his skin– and rests his strong hands on the soft curve of Gerard's hips. His thumbs draw little circles in the small section of exposed flesh.  
  
Gerard is breathing softly. The hypnotic combination of Frank's hands and mouth has his eyes slipping shut. His mouth falls open and he sighs. Frank really was a miracle worker at making him forget.  
  
"Frank. We... fuck... we gotta get going. Later ok?"  
  
Just like that Frank stops, just enough to reply anyway. He raises an eyebrow at Gerard in the mirror but it doesn't last long. Because then Frank is stroking his hands over Gerard's stomach and waist, palming the soft skin and reveling in the way it gave in under his touch.  
  
"You're so thick, Gee." Frank ignored him and bit his lip. "You look so fucking good holy shit."  
  
Gerard goes completely red at that. Before he can protest (and he really should be protesting) Frank is grinding into his ass and the very obvious outline of a boner becomes apparent. Frank presses his hands further down to slip under the waistband of Gerard's tight pants. Steady shifts in Frank's hips keep Gerard from squirming away, loving too much the guilty pleasure of Frank's hard cock sliding between his cheeks.  
  
"Frank! Fuck I'm serious knock it off we're gonna get yelled at–" he cuts off with a girlish giggle when Frank suddenly starts poking and squeezing at his doughy arms. Frank is smiling into his neck again and kissing him much more softly. Somehow able to hold back from grinding into the man in front of him.  
  
"You're beautiful you know that? Love every single inch of you." Frank's hands have slid back to their previous position, his hips still unmoving and Gerard is still amazed that Frank was able to stop himself.  
  
"I love you more." Gerard counters, still smiling after giggling.  
  
"If you weren't an artist you'd still be a fucking model. We gotta get pictures of you. Damn."  
  
Although Frank had stopped tickling, Gerard can't help the laugh that bubbles up. He finally makes eye contact with his reflection in the mirror and admires the way Frank looks curled around him. How nice his tattooed hands look resting on his hips and kneading the extra roll of chub that maybe wasn't quite as disgusting as he thought ten minutes ago.  
  
Frank kisses the side of Gerard's head, sucking on his ear lobe just the slightest, and wraps his arms completely around Gerard's middle.  
  
Relaxing back into his boyfriend, guitarist, and best friend, Gerard once again hears the words Frank spoke to him the night they met. The words that always make him forget. The words that make him feel beautiful.  
  
Gerard doesn't need anything more than that. And, after a great show, collapses into a heap in Frank's bunk after a filling dinner, a smile on his face.  
  
 _"You don't have to feel like shit about yourself when you've got me."_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also, friendly reminder that dating someone won't solve your self esteem problems in the real world. But this is fanfiction ok? Dating fixes everything in fanfiction.


End file.
